


Lonely

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuya was missing Yuma, so he goes to his house for a visit.





	Lonely

 He looked up seeing the twinkling night sky above. Yuya stood there at the odd hour that it was observing the roof of the Tsukumo household thinking that the youngest child must be up there. He always is. Finding a spot to climb Yuya proceeded to work his way up. The front door would have been more sufficient, but this was better at the moment.

When he reached the spot Yuya sighed in relief finding that he was right as he saw the outline of the young one sitting there. Walking on rooftops, slanted rooftops, was rather hard as Yuya had to take each step carefully to prevent falling off. Footsteps made ears perk up, eyebrows raise... A gasp was heard.

 

“Who's that?!” Looking closer through the moonlight... “Yuya?! Hey! What are you doing here-”

 

“Don't move!” Yuya halted. “You’ll fall!”

 

“Eh? Says you climbing up on my roof! What are you doing here anyway?”

 

Yuya balanced himself to sit next to the boy taking a moment to breathe. He observed him wondering what to say...

 

“Did you hear me? I asked what are you doing-” Before he knew it the boy had arms flung around his body, head leaning on his own. 

 

“I missed you. Yuma.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I..I've been feeling lonely recently. Just wanted to come by to see you.”

 

“‘Lonely’? Yuya, you could have just called me. You have my number.”

 

Yuya held tighter. He whispered, “It wouldn't be the same.” Yuya rubbed his nose on the other's ear affectionately.

 

Yuma was lucky it was dark, Yuya wouldn't be able to see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He chuckled happily that Yuya was able to find a sense of comfort in coming to see him, no matter the time of day. In thinking this would be perceived as normal, but this surprise visit was rather nice especially since it's after sunset... But still. “Won't your family be worried?”

 

“Don't care right now.” This made Yuma sigh. He didn't want him to get in trouble... “Yuma. Turn towards the city.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Like you were before.”

 

“Uh, ok.” Yuma carefully turned facing the glowing lights of the city of Heartland, Yuya loosening his grip to allow him to do so. Yuya fitted his chest against Yuma's back moving one leg on each side of the roof as he got comfortable. They stared ahead. The only sounds that filled the air were of crickets and the sweet filling of breath. Yuya spoke after a minute.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I can tell,” Yuma replied with a smile. “Couldn't wait until tomorrow huh?”

 

“Nope. Too long a wait.” A smile crept his cheek, Yuya chuckled at his desperation. His eyes closed at the feeling of Yuma combing a hand through his hair.

 

“You idiot.” Yuma whispered feeling his heart flutter from those words. To be honest, Yuma would probably do the same thing. He imagined himself climbing through Yuya's window in the middle of the night just to snuggle with him under the covers. Yuya's mom wouldn't mind having another mouth to feed after all...

 

“Yuma. Sleep over?”

 

“Sleep over? Do your parents know you're here?”

 

Yuya sweatdropped. Obviously not.

 

“Ehh. Such an adventurer you are. You should at least let your mom know.”

 

“You're right. Though she probably knows where I am anyway.”

 

“Really? How?”

 

Yuya took a hand to move Yuma's head towards his own. “You.” A quick kiss was stolen.

 

Eyes softening, Yuma feeling a little more than his heart flutter at those actions. The hand caressing Yuya's head moved to a cheek, the opposite arm holding on to one of Yuya's own. Yuya just held a little tighter. No matter if anyone knew no matter when or how. All they knew was this moment, this wonderfully blissful moment that was inspired from the vain desperation of wanting to be with the one they admire.

 

The kiss was inevitable. They only got so many chances to do so anyway despite the dismay of wanting to be around each other almost all the time. With that in mind, they made sure to let it drag on. Selfish but needed.

 

Breaking apart made the two see a whole new layer of stars in the air...

 

Yuma smiled. “I'm sure grandma would be happy to see you.”

 

“What about Akari?”

 

Yuma hadn't thought of that. The demanding older sister... Yuma shook his head. “Forget about her! I'll sort it out! I just want you here! No ifs ands or buts!!”

 

Yuya laughed. “Ok, ok.” Yuma pouted, the two taking their attention back to the glowing city in front of them. “It's so beautiful here. So peaceful.”

 

“Yeah. I love coming up here. The lights of Heartland, the many stars in the sky... It helps me think you know?”

 

“Yeah. I can get that.”

 

They breathed gently cradling more into each other's bodies. Taking in the peace of the night. They closed their eyes and gave in. Until Yuma opened his own. “You should call your mom.”

 

“Yeah. I should.”

 

“Ready to get down?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They got back inside. Yuya contacted his mom and the two teens cradled themselves into the tiny hammock. They lay close bathing in the sense of the other and holding each other into dreamland.


End file.
